mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Direktorin Celestia
Für das Pony, siehe: Prinzessin Celestia Direktorin Celestia ist ein Mensch und Leiterin der Canterlot Highschool aus Equestria Girls. Persönliches Celestia leitet die CHS ruhig, freundlich und fair. Sie ist das menschliche Gegenstück zu Prinzessin Celestia . Geschichte Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls wurde Twilights Krone, das Element der Magie , von Sunset Shimmer gestohlen. Auf der Suche nach ihr verschlägt es Twilight und Spike an die Canterlot High in der Menschenwelt. Dort trifft Twilight auf Direktorin Celestia, die Leiterin der Schule. Als sich Twilight nach der Krone erkundigt, die zwischenzeitlich im Besitz der Schule gelandet ist, denkt die Direktorin das sich eine neue Schülerine zur Wahl der Herbtsballprinzessin anmelden möchte. Sie erklärt Twilight das sie dafür zum Planungskomitee muss. Als die Direktorin später die zum Herbsball hergerichtete Turnhalle sieht, zwischen durch war die ganze Deko zerstört worden, verkündet sie das der Herbstball doch noch diesen Abend stattfinden kann und erinnert die Schüler daran ihre Stimme für die Ballprinzessin abzugeben. Tatsächlich wird Twilight gewählt die dann von Celstia zur Ballprinzessin gekrönt wird. Nach dem die Sunset-Kriese überwunden ist gibt Direktorin Celestia Twilight ihre Krone wieder und erklärt das eine Wahre Prinzessin die Welt anführen kann in dem sie andere inspiriert zusammen zuhalten und hofft das Twilight diese Fähigkeit in sich erkannt hat. Rainbow Rocks In Musik in meinen Ohren stößt Direktorin Celestia mit DJ, die wegen ihrer Kopfhörer die Schulglocke nicht gehört hat, zusammen. Sie konfisziert die Kopfhörer und schickt die Schülerin in ihre Klasse. In Rainbow Rocks kündigt Direktorin Celestia das CHS-Musikfestival an. Dann werden aber sie und ihre Schwester von den Dazzlings verzaubert, die mit ihrer Hilfe das ganze in einen Wettbewerb verwandeln und ihn zu ihrem Vorteil dirigieren. Friendship Games In Friendship Games hält Direktorin Celestia ein Ansprache um die Schüler auf die Freundschaftsspiele vorzubereiten. Um richtig Stimmung zu machen bittet sie Rainbow auf die Bühne. Am nächsten Tag heißen die Direktorinnen die Preps an der CHS willkommen. Gleich darauf führt Celestia Direktorin Cinch durch die CHS. Sie kommen gerade am Musikraum vorbei als die Human 6 sich über Sci-Twi, die sie für ihre Freundin Twilight halten, wundern. Komplett ist die Verwirrung als sich Cinch für die Neugierede ihrer spitzen Schülerin entschuldigt und sie zu den anderen bringt. Als die zwei weg sind erklärt Pinkie auf ihre Weise ihrer Rektorin das das die hiesige Twilight war. Auf der Eröffnungsparty heißt Celestia die Prep Schüler noch mal Willkommen und stellt das Team der CHS vor. Als Cinch das Wort ergreift und die CHS runter putzt finden die Schwestern das gar nicht komisch. Am nächsten Tag fungieren die Schulleiterinnen als Schiedsrichter während des akademischen Zehnkampfes. Am Folgetag steht die Tri Cross Staffel an. Doch dann kommt es im Motocross teil zu einem magischen Zwischenfall, Aus Portalen kommen riesige Fleichfressendepflanzen und Rainbow nimmt ihre Ponymenschform an, was Celestia in einige Erklärungsnot bringt. Als die Sache mit einem Sieg der CHS ausgestanden ist bezichtigt Cinch die CHS des Betruges. Celestia versichert das ihre Schule keinen Vorteil hatte, auch wen es ein paar schwer erklärbare Dinge gab und Schlägt zur Sicherheit vor die Spiele mit einem Unentschieden abzubrechen. Das bringt Cinch richtig auf die Palme, denn ein Unentschieden hieße für sie das die Prep die Canterlot als gleichwertig ansehen müsse und behaart auf die Fortsetzung. Als Cinch weg ist kommt Sunset zu ihrer Direktorin um sich zu entschuldigen das sie den Vorfall nicht verhindern konnte. Celestia meint das es nicht ihre Schuld sei und es egal ist was Cinch denkt. Aber das sehen die Schüler anders. Sie wollen die Prep schlagen aber es würde nicht zählen wen auch nur der kleinste Verdacht auf Betrug bliebe. Es folgt der letzte Wettkampf und die Prepes drängen Twi die gesammelte Magie frei zu setzen. Doch kann sie die Energie nicht kontrollieren und verwandelt sich in Midnight Sparkle, die nur unter Größten Anstrengungen wieder zurück verwandelt werden kann. Als der Staub sich legt kommt Cinch aus ihrer Deckung und verlangt von Celestia das die CHS sich geschlagen geben soll, wegen erwiesender Vorteilsverschaffung durch Magie. Aber Celestia denkt das die Rettung der Welt zum allgemeinen Vorteil ist. Davon abgesehen war es ja Cinch die letztlich Sci-Twi manipuliert und das Ganze ausgelöst hat. Als alle sich gegen sie stellen droht Cinch mit der Schulbehörde. Doch das zieht nicht, müsste Cinch ja die ganze Story von geflügelten Schülern, anderen Dimensionen und sprechenden Hunden erzählen, was ihrem guten Ruf sehr zuträglich wäre. Cinch realisiert verloren zu haben und zieht ab. Direktorin Celestia erklärt, angesichts der Umstände, alle zu Siegern. Nach dem sich alls berhuigt hat stellt Celestia den Human 6 die Neueste Schülerin an der CHS vor, Sci-Twi. Sie ist sich sicher das die Freundinnen Twi helfen werden sich wie zu Hause zu fühlen. Legend of Everfree In Legend of Everfree fahren die Direktorinnen als Betreuer mit den Wondercolts nach Camp Everfree. Bei der großen Vorstellung spricht Celstia die Camp Geschenk Tradition an. Dabei machen die Camper ein Geschenk an das Camp z.B. einen Totempfahl was das Band zwischen den Campern noch verstärken soll. Der Jahrgang der Schwestern hat eine Sonnenuhr gemacht. Dabei fällt Luna ein wie damals einige mit der Idee nicht ganz warm geworden sind weil man eine Sonnenuhr Nachts nicht benutzen kann. Als kurz darauf Sci-Twi im maroden Bootssteg einbricht halten es die Direktorinnen für das Besten ihn zu schließen. Genau darin erkennt Applejack das perfekte Campgeschenk ein neuer Bootssteg. Wird zwar eine menge Arbeit aber der Plan wird abgesegnet. Am nächsten Tag beaufsichtigt Celestia die Kletterwand dabei erlebt sein ein kleines Erdbeben mit, wie Rarity fast auf den Boden klatscht und diese dann Applejack aus versehen mit einem Kraftfeld in den See bugsiert. Am selben Abend zünden die Schwestern die Lichter der Himmelslaternen an die von den Campern fliegen gelassen werden. Als dann Gloriosa Daisy, besessen von Equestria-Magie das Camp vor dem Aus retten will in dem sie es mit Ranken überwuchert stellt sich Celstia schützen vor ihre Schüler doch wird sie mit anderen in der Kantine eingeschlossen.Doch können die Human 7 die Lage retten und Gloriosa die Magie entreißen so das alles wieder Normal wird. Während des Aufräumens tritt Gloriosa an die Schwestern um sich für alles zu entschuldigen. Sie wollte einfach nur diese Woche zur besten in Camp Everfree machen und meint schon niedergeschlagen das es wohl besser sein das Camp Filthy Rich, bei dem sie hoch verschuldet ist überlassen zu müssen. Aber da wiederspricht Celestia, Das Camp bedeute so vielen Menschen so unglaublich viel sein und ihre Schwester mit eingeschloßen. Kurz um stellt man einen Wohltätigkeitasball auf die Beine, ein Leichtes mit den neuen Fähigkeiten der 7, auf dem die Schwestern die Gäste begrüßen. Die Aktion wird ein voller Erfolg. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Vizedirektorin Luna Ihre Schwester Galerie Navboxen en:Principal Celestia Kategorie:EG Nebenfiguren Kategorie:Menschen